


Burning Desire

by StellaPotterBlake



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaPotterBlake/pseuds/StellaPotterBlake
Summary: I push you to the limits 'cause I just don't careYou ask me where I've beenI've been everywhereBut I don't wanna be nowhere but hereI've got a burning desire for you, baby





	Burning Desire

Jane wise person to the certainty when she had started, only did not feel an admiration for the force, courage and everything that Claire had made to arrive at the White House; however with passing of the months and conviviality Jane it could not deny the attraction that developed gradual, liked to observe the eyes of Claire analyzing, the clear form as it said what it desired and the colloquies late of the night in the oval hall.

Distance was its better play at the moment and its stronger point, however when the president will ask for it to be, it did not have the idea of that the order would affect it. Blue eyes it had never seemed so cruel and desirable, dangerous and attractive, Claire was not only one pretty woman, it had determination, ambition and courage principles which Davis used as an armor to carry through its work.

The first time that he touched the face of Claire could see the look lost, it had not moved away it however did not seem to be certain, leaving the alone Jane suspired closing the door of the oval hall behind itself. The second time was in antechamber that a time separated to the room of Claire and Frank, Jane drank one whisky while the president smokes a cigarette.

\- Not obliged. Jane will refuse the cigarette offered to it.

\- Why you are here?

\- I did not have commitments for this night.

\- I know that this is not truth. You always have.

\- Perhaps I did not only want that you she was alone.

\- Because?

\- I find that you already know the reply.

\- You want to fuck with me Ms. Davis? - the blue eyes if focused in the eyes honey - It is what the majority of the eyes on me had desired during my entire life.

\- Not, I do not want to fuck with you. - Jane if approaches being to few centimeters - I want to be what necessary lady, not only a valve of escape or one of these looks without respect some. I it respect Claire.

\- Because it was even so?

\- You it was not certain.

\- How it knows?

\- What it desires?

\- You. The voice seemed a reply same itself.

In this instant Jane it took for itself for the first time the lips of Claire, accepting the heat that the much time did not feel and that it he was offered.

\- I never stow with a woman before.

\- Then I will be its first and last one. Jane answers sliding its hands for the blond hair.

When it followed for the room, the body never offered to it seems so beautiful, without the dresses or skirts of satin and silk, if placing for on Claire immobilizing its hands, Davis goes down lightly kissing the neck, biting the lobe of the ear, continuing to go down giving attention to the bust  kissing and Nibbling, the hands of Claire slide the coasts of Jane and going up to feel its hair, the look of that Jane offered now was different, as a fox to the watch of something, going up kissing the lips of Claire, Jane remove a sultry moan of the president.

\- What you are making with me?

\- Everything.

I descend Jane finds the privacy of Claire, its entire hot language lubricating to slowly so that she knew that she was its, a claim of its body. To each entre cut off  moan or words Jane smiles with the caused effect, when she felt that Claire was ready. Its legs if had crossed joining the bodies. Claire only saw the eyes of Davis, its body hoops arriving at the climax, tingling

 for the effect of the other woman.

Lying side by side Jane observed to still breathe if recouping.

\- Wants one? Jane offered a cigarette.

\- Yes. Lighting the cigarette of the mallet kept in chiffonier, Jane the delivery.

\- About what Jane is thinking? It was the first time that Claire used its name directly.

\- Some time Made since that it stows with somebody. E you about what it is thinking?

\- Exists some another form to surprise me at you?

\- I am to only showing to a window Claire it. Many forms exist that I can use to surprise it. You do not know me.

\- Not, I do not know.

\- It is made use?

\- We would not be here if it was not made use.

Stamping the lips one more time, Jane smiles.

 

 

Already one transfers two months since that Claire gives to the pardon the Frank and Doug, however the relation with the husband was not the same one. Frank wise person when they had if lost however in the distance each time bigger did not make it to feel lack of its company.

\-  Ms. Davis. Frank opened the door of the hotel room so that the woman entered.

— O que deseja falar com a senhora presidente ? Jane was clear and objective, it she saw the linkings and e-mails constant.

\- What I have to speak with Claire is a subject that only says respect it.

\- Not, it is not.

\- You find that she knows it, that can have the loyalty of it. But you it is replaceable. It serious return for woman to few meters.

\- Which of us is, is of the White House? I am not an fan, as already I said to it was here before you and go to remain. Then I go to be clearer. What it wants?

\- As already it said my subjects to it with my woman do not say respect to it. The voice if raises in one eighth.

\- I am of the side of it, I want that Claire is a good president as I know that she can be. I do not go to leave that its image harms it more than what already has made.

\- She was the Claire who ordered you here? It knows that we are having this colloquy? An eyebrow if raised in doubt.

\- Not, it does not know. I am here because I import myself with it.

\- Ms. Davis, I am starting to find that its concern does not only have ideals politicians.

\- And it will be the case? A cynical smile appears in the fine lips.

\- It finds exactly that it can keep me far from it? The voice of Frank is scoffing.

\- Already I am making this.

\- We were abetters per thirty years.

\- Yes, they had been good years for you, but they had finished. I taste of you therefore do not go to be hypocritical. You can still be husband of it, but for how much time she finds that this humbug goes to last?

\- I or the Claire does not know, Ms. Davis. As he said to it I am the danger. E I am made use to everything!

\- We two are. Jane if approaches.

\- What it earns with this?

\- I gain everything that per thirty years was its.

\- I do not go to give up.

\- I did not find that it was. However you do not scare me.

\- Then because it is here?

\- I came to make it an agreement, taste to give chance to the others.

\- Obliged but step. I know to play.

\- The game started.

**Author's Note:**

> It forgives the errors English is not my original language


End file.
